A Turn For The Worse
by Saphire Raider
Summary: Yumi’s father gets in a car accident and is in the hospital,her mother freaks. She become mean with Yumi and she quits speaking. Will the gang realize what’s going on before it is too late? U&Y,J&A T just to be safe!
1. The Call

**Chapter One: The Call**

Everyone was sitting at the bench they always meet at. School had just ended, and Yumi wasn't due home for another two hours.

"So X.A.N.A has been quiet lately." Odd said.

"Yea, it's kind of nice for a change." Aelita replied.

"Yea, nice and akward. I mean he's just biding his time, he's going to strike sooner or later. This waiting for him to do it just bugs me." Yumi replied.

"I agree with Yumi. I think he's waiting for us to go soft, then he'll strike when we think he wont." Ulrich stated.

"Well we could train in Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Oh come on, you two are such worry warts. We'll be fine when that lazy bum X.A.N.A decides to do something." Odd said to Ulrich and Yumi.

"I don't know Odd I kind of agree with Ulrich and Yumi. I can't hurt us to be prepared." Aelita said.

"Oh Aelita, not you too." Odd moaned.

"I have to agree with them too, X.A.N.A will strike when we are weakest or unprepared. It's best to have the upper-hand on the situation." Jeremy stated as well.

"Man, you guys take the fun out of everything." Odd wailed.

"What else were you going to do, Tiffany just dumped you." Ulrich said.

"Well, I had………..other plans, but if it means that much to you guys that I come I can cancel them." Odd stated. Everyone just laughed as they headed for the forest.

"So where in Lyoko should I put you guys," Jeremy asked. Suddenly Yumi's phone started to ring. Everyone stopped and waited while she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. Everyone could only hear one end of the conversation. "Mom? Mom slow down I can't……..mom listen……mom look speak one language quite switching from…….mom what's wrong………mom…….slow down mom I can't understand…………mom……..mo…….wha……what?" Yumi said into the phone. Everyone was looked at Yumi concerned as she tried to understand her mother. "When did it happen? What, listen…..mom……yes I can…….but why……where……alright I'll be right there." Yumi said hanging up her mobile. Yumi turned to the others. "I have to go I'm sorry, I have to pick up my brother, my dad is in the hospital, my mom is freaking I have to go." Yumi said.

"I'll go with you," Ulrich said. Yumi nodded as they both ran off.

"Man, they get out of training and I'm stuck with it. Wasn't it their idea in the first place?" Odd asked. Aelita giggled as Jeremy shook his head and opened the man-hole. .

"Hiroki's school is a few blocks from here." Yumi stated. Ulrich and her were running as fast as they could.

"I'm sure your dad is fine." Ulrich said. Yumi didn't answer. They ran until they reached the elementary school. Hiroki was waiting outside with his teacher.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry but we have to go." Yumi said, kneeling down to let Hiroki climb on her back. The teacher nodded and left. Yumi stood up with Hiroki on her back. Then they all took off for the hospital.

When they got there they ran in to the desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see my father." Yumi said.

"Last name please." the lay said. Yumi gave her father's name then pointed them in the right direction. Ulrich, Yumi, and Hiroki raced through the hall. Yumi's mother was in the waiting room. Yumi walked over and hugged her mother.

"Mom, is he alright? What's gong on?" Yumi asked. Hiroki climbed down from Yumi's back and went to hold Ulrich's hand.

"You can come back and see him, but Hiroki isn't old enough to go. He might get sick." Her mother said.

"I'll stay here and watch him." Ulrich spoke up. Yumi's mother nodded and turned to walk down a new hall. Yumi ran over to Ulrich and gave him a hug, before she went to catch up with her mom.

"Is my daddy going to be alright?" Hiroki asked. Ulrich looked down at him, but didn't know what to say.

"Your father is extremely injured. He is in a comma right now." Yumi's mother said. Yumi held her breath as she looked in the window of her father's room. He looked so small with all those wires coming out of him. Suddenly Yumi's mom slapped her. Yumi looked up at her mother surprised.

"How could you let this happen?" She asked. Yumi started at her mom surprised. She didn't know what to say. Yumi's mom then stormed off back to Hiroki. Yumi looked at her father one last time then went to follow her mother. .


	2. Confusion

**Chapter Two: Confusion**

Yumi and Ulrich were headed back to school, while her mom and Hiroki stayed at the hospital. Yumi didn't talk much she had a lot on her mind.

"Yumi, he'll be okay. I am positive, he has to be okay if he's anything like you." Ulrich saying, trying to make her laugh. Yumi's face didn't change she just started at the ground. Ulrich sighed inside trying to think of someway to get her mind off her father. "Hey we can still head to Lyoko for practice. I bet Odd was mad we skipped, after all it was out idea." Still Yumi said nothing. Ulrich had finally had enough. He slipped one of his hands into hers and with his other put it on her should to stop her. Yumi suddenly looked up into his eyes.

"He'll be alright, I just know it." Ulrich gently said. Yumi shook her head in agreement.

"I'……m…sorry Ulrich." Yumi said slowly, dropping her head towards the ground again.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not mad." Ulrich said, gently lifting her chin. "If I can help in anyway let me know." Yumi nodded. "Come on we'll go show Odd how to really get X.A.N.A going." Ulrich said. He still was holding onto her hand, so he pulled her gently to come with him. Yumi slightly smiled and walked with Ulrich to the factory.

"_At least I got a half smile." Ulrich thought. "Now if only I could get a whole smile."_

"_I don't understand. What did I do? My mom seemed so angry, I hope it wasn't my fault. What if it was. Oh man I hope he'll be alright." Yumi thought._ Ulrich and Yumi got to the factory and jumped in the elevator. Yumi was still distant as the doors opened. Jeremy turned around and saw Yumi and Ulrich. He nodded as Ulrich pushed the button to go down to the scanner room. Ulrich and Yumi climbed in their scanners and waited for Jeremy to begin.

"I'm sending you two to the desert region, Odd has already attracted some company there. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, virtualization." Jeremy said. Ulrich and Yumi landed on their feet in Lyoko. Odd was dodging from a laser right as they landed. Ulrich quickly ran towards the monster that was attacking Odd.

"Impact!" he shouted. The monster blew up. Yumi stood there in a daze as she watched. Aelita ran to hide behind her. Ulrich and Odd were busy fighting other monsters that they didn't notice a Mega Tank rolling up beside Yumi.

"Yumi beside you. Look out!" Jeremy shouted. Yumi just stood there as it charged up to fire. Ulrich and Odd looked back just as Yumi became devitalized. Odd quickly sunk a laser arrow into it, before it could hurt Aelita.

"Jeremy you had better take us out too." Ulrich said. Jeremy nodded and typed in some keys. Air was rushing past all of their ears then the doors opened. Ulrich and the others stepped out into the real world.

"Yumi," Ulrich said, running over to her. She had collapsed on the ground. Ulrich and Aelita were right behind him. Ulrich slowly lifted Yumi up until she could stand.

"Yumi are you alright?" Odd asked. Yumi slowly nodded her head. Suddenly her phone rang. Yumi reached down into her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Where are you! I need you here now! Watch Hiroki, I can't believe you left! You heathen child! What a complete moron you are! Get home soon, or you will regret it!" Yumi's mother screamed into the phone, then she hung up. No one else had heard the other line.

"I have to go home, my mom needs me." She said, slowly walking towards the elevator. Everyone else followed behind her. Odd and Aelita got off at Jeremy's level, while Ulrich rode up top with Yumi.

"Yumi, what's wrong? You don't look so well." Ulrich said. Yumi simply smiled.

"I'm fine, my mom just needs me to watch Hiroki. I'll see you at school." she said stepping out of the elevator. Ulrich nodded and pushed the button to go back down. Yumi waited for a minute then left.

When she got home her mother was playing with her brother. She looked up as Yumi walked in the door.

"Hiroki dear, why don't you go upstairs for a while, I must have a word with Yumi." she said. Hiroki smiled and ran upstairs. Yumi's mother waited until he was out of hearing distance.

"You wretched, stupid girl. Where were you?" Her mother demanded.

"I was with my friends, mom what's wrong?" Yumi asked surprised. Her mother normally wasn't like this.

"What's Wrong! You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong? Well my dear I'll tell you. Your father's in the hospital, you probably caused it, with all that grief you give us. You leave me alone, to fend for myself, and you ask me what's wrong? You stupid girl!" Her mother screamed, grabbing Yumi's wrist and pulling her to the kitchen.

"Mom that hurts. Oww mom please stop." Yumi begged. Her mother pretended not to hear her. She drug Yumi into the kitchen. She then twisted her wrist slightly. Yumi's knees struck the floor immediately. She wasn't ready for that. Yumi's mother watched as he face cringed in pain. Finally her mother tossed her to the floor. She whipped herself upstairs. Yumi looked at her wrist and saw it had begun to bruise.

The next day at school Yumi didn't talk to much, she had a lot on her mind. Aelita saw Yumi wasn't talking that much and grabbed her wrist to come join in. Aelita had accidentally grabbed Yumi's bad wrist and she flinched in pain. Aelita saw this and immediately dropped it. Everyone started at Yumi as she slid her hand behind her back. Ulrich gently reached over and pulled it out. He gently pulled up her sleeve to revel a black and blue bruise. Aelita gasped.

"Yumi what happened?" Ulrich demanded, gently running his fingers over the spot. Yumi dropped her head.

"I got home and my mom ummm." Yumi started. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "My mom surprised me she walked around the corner and I hit it on a table when I jumped back." she finished. Odd burst out laughing. Suddenly the bell rang, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita started to class. Ulrich stayed behind for a moment. Yumi smiled and gently pulled her hand away. She then started off to class rubbing her wrist..


	3. Move Out!

**Chapter Three: Move Out!**

Yumi left school as soon as her classes were over, she didn't even say goodbye to her friends. Yumi walked into her house and slowly stepped into the kitchen. She found her mother crying on the table.

"Mom?" Yumi asked cautiously. "Are you alright?" She asked. Her mother sat up and started into Yumi's eyes.

"No my dear we are not. We are going to get bills, bills, and more bills." her mother said. Then she got a strange look about her. "So my dear I had an idea, I have already taken care of matters with Hiroki so now I deal with you. You will be a border at Kadic and I will rent out you and Hiroki's bedrooms. You will still come home though and clean the house. Do you understand?" Her mother asked. Yumi nodded her head yes. "Good," she answered calmly, "Then Go And Get Packed NOW!" Her mother then screamed. Yumi ran off to her room and threw all of her stuff into bags. Yumi then pulled them all out to the front yard.

"Yumi dear, I see you're all packed. Come inside a moment please." Her mother said. Yumi cautiously walked inside. Suddenly Yumi found herself on the ground. Her mother had punched her. Yumi reached up and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Now go!" Her mother screamed, kicking Yumi in the leg. Yumi stood up and ran outside. She put all her bags on her as best she could and began to walk to Kadic. "Everything has been arranged there my dear no worries. Mommy loves you." Yumi's mother said, she then shut the door. Yumi had a couple of bags on her shoulder and it burned, it was the same shoulder her mother had punched. Her shin was screaming and her arm didn't feel any better. Yumi slowly made her way to Kadic. When she finally got there she headed towards the principal's office. As she did Ulrich ran past her, then stopped. He backed up.

"Yumi! Where have you been, we've been looking for you. Why do you have a lot of bags on you?" Ulrich asked. Yumi dropped the bags and grabbed Ulrich. She hugged him. Ulrich surprised, hugged her back. "What's wrong?"

"My mom needs to rent our rooms, since the bills are getting high. My brother has been sent to his school to live, and my mother is insane." Yumi said.

"I'm sure she isn't insane, just scared." Ulrich said.

"_Oh Ulrich, you have no idea," Yumi thought._ Ulrich broke off the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders. Yumi winced. Ulrich then quickly pulled his hands off.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I……I uhhhh I well, you see I…..hit my shoulder on my way home. I ran into…….the…..gate! Yea the gate, silly me huh?" She asked. Ulrich nodded as he saw Yumi was limping.

"And your leg?" he asked. Yumi looked down to see you hadn't put any of her weight on it since it hurt.

"I….um….I fell….after I hit my shoulder. Yea it surprised me and I fell. Clumsy me I guess." Yumi said. Ulrich looked at her sternly.

"Yumi, you can tell me anything." Ulrich said. Yumi sighed, she had to tell someone.

"Alright, not now though. If you come to my room later on tonight I will tell you." she said. Ulrich nodded and picked up most of her bags.

"Okay then, let's get you settled in." Ulrich said. Ulrich and Yumi walked towards the principal's office. He gave her a room number and she and Ulrich headed off.

"Hey, that's Aelita's room number. That means your close to us." Ulrich said.

"Yea," Yumi replied. Ulrich was still carrying most of her bags. When they got to Aelita and now her room. Yumi unlocked the door. Aelita looked up from her bed.

"Hey Yumi, Jim just came and told me you were my new room-mate. That is so cool." Aelita squealed. Yumi smiled as Ulrich gently set her stuff down.

"I'll talk to you later tonight." He said, and then he left. Aelita stood up and started to help Yumi unpack.

Later on that night Aelita had gone out with Jeremy and Odd was out at the movies. Ulrich had just knocked on Yumi's door. Yumi answered it and let Ulrich come in. Ulrich sat down on her bed, and Yumi sat next to him.

"Okay, are you sure you want to know?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, you can tell me anything Yumi." he said.

"Okay then you have to promise you wont tell anybody." she said.

"Promise." he answered.

"Okay, well since my dad went into the hospital my mom started to freak, which is natural, but she freaked beyond normal. She ummmm she……..she's……" Yumi started, but kept stopping.

"She's.." Ulrich prompted her. When Yumi didn't continue on Ulrich grabbed her hand gently. Yumi looked up at him and smiled.

"She's well she has done weird things. Things she normally doesn't do." Yumi said.

"Well that's not bad." Ulrich replied.

"But what she does hurts people. It hurts other people." she stated. Ulrich looked at her and waited for her to continue on. When she didn't Ulrich took a guess.

"Your bruises?" he asked. Yumi slowly nodded her head, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"_I can't cry, I wont cry." Yumi thought. _Ulrich gently pulled her close to him.

"You have to tell someone, either that or stay away from her. It's a good thing you are staying here." Ulrich said, gently rubbing her hair.

"I can't tell anyone, and I have to go home everyday to clean." Yumi whispered.

"You can't, she'll hurt you!" Ulrich stated. "Then we have to tell someone." he said.

"No!" Yumi replied backing away from him. "We can't." she said.

"Why Yumi? This is wrong." Ulrich said.

"I know, but if we tell someone then they'll take Hiroki away to a foster parent. She doesn't hurt him just me. They'll also take me away, for good." Yumi said slowly. "I don't want to leave you." She said, then quickly added, "Or the others." Ulrich gently pulled her close to him and held her. "You promised you wouldn't tell remember?" she asked.

"I do, and I wont." he said.

"Thank you," she breathed. Ulrich pulled her chin up and gazed into her eyes.

"If she hurts you bad though I will hurt her. I don't want anything to happen to you. Yumi I…" Ulrich started when suddenly the door burst open and Aelita and Jeremy walked in. Yumi and Ulrich split apart before anyone could see them.

"Oh hi guys, how are you?" Aeltia asked.

"We are fine." Yumi said, pulling a fake smile out. Ulrich gently grabbed her hand from behind his back so no one would see.

"We are just fine." he said.


	4. Cindrella Gets A Job

**Chapter Four: Cinderella Gets A Job**

"Sorry I have to go, my mom needs me to get a job. The bills are stacking up since my dad is in the hospital. My mom applied for me to work at a pizza joint here in town. It's only two blocks away." Yumi said, saying goodbye to her friends.

"Yumm, hey maybe you get free complimentary pizza. If you don't want it I'll take it." Odd said. Everyone laughed.

"That's alright, Aelita and I are going to work on her anti-virus at the factory." Jeremy said.

"Yea, and I have to go and help Clair, I told her I would help her with some music for her science project." Odd said. He waved then ran off. Aeltia and Jeremy said goodbye and left too.

"I'll walk you there," Ulrich stated. Yumi slightly blushed, but it wasn't noticeable.

"You don't have to, really Ulrich. You probably have something more important to do." Yumi said.

"Not really," Ulrich replied. He slipped his hand into hers. Yumi smiled and they started to walk to the pizza place. Once there Yumi went to find the manager while Ulrich sat down at a table. In Ulrich's Mind-

"_This place isn't half bad," I thought looking around. It was more like an old fashioned place, it had a juke-box, a disco ball, and the waiters and waitress were on roller-skates. "Yumi is going to love that. Especially with the dorky looking outfits." I thought looking around. Suddenly someone skated to my table and handed me a menu._

"_Here is your menu, can I get you something to drink?" she asked. I looked up and saw Yumi. _

"_I'll take some water," I said, and couldn't help but add, "Nice outfit." She got an angry look on her face for a moment then quietly laughed. _

"_Yea at least I don't work for the burger shop next door, their people dress up like clowns, and they have to put up with a lot of little screaming children. I like kids, but that's ridiculous." She said. "I'll go get you some water and come back for your order." She said skating away. I watched her go and hand out other menus to a table behind me. She took their orders and skated off towards the kitchen. Their outfits were red pants and a short or long sleeve shirt with a pizza on it. She choose the long sleeve. I wanted to kick myself for a moment. _

"_She only picked the long sleeve shirt so her bruises wouldn't show. Darn it!" I was screaming in my head. Yumi then skated back to the table behind me and handed them their drinks. She told them she'd be right back for their order, and skated over to hand me my water._

"_Have we decided what sounds good?" She asked smiling. I smiled and looked down at my menu. I hadn't even looked yet._

"_What do you recommend?" I asked, smiling. Partly because she looked funny, and partly because I knew she had no idea what was on the menu. A blank look came over her face but she quickly recovered. _

"_Ulrich you dork," She whispered. "I would recommend, since you are alone today, a umm," She said glancing at the menu. "A personal pan pizza, with your favorite toppings." She stated. I glanced down and smiled._

"_That'll work, I'll have that with only pepperoni on it." I said, handing my menu back to her."_

"_Great, one personal pan pepperoni pizza. I'll place your order now, feel free to walk around and check out the jukebox." She said smiling. She then skated away to place my order. I walked over to the jukebox to see what kind of old music they had. _

"_Nothing I am even old enough to know," I thought laughing. I walked back to my table and waited for my pizza. Yumi half the store while another waitress had the other. So far there were only a few people eating, but that would change soon. Yumi and the other waitress were at the kitchen window waiting for their orders to come up. They were both quietly laughing and seemed to be having a good time. The other waitress's order came up and Yumi helped her carry it to the table. The party had ordered 3 large pizza's. After they were delivered and their drinks were refilled Yumi and her friend skated over to my table._

"_Ulrich this is Claudia, and Claudia this is Ulrich." Yumi stated. I smiled and shook her hand._

"_Hey Ulrich, what's cracking?" Claudia asked me. Yumi chuckled as I answered._

"_Nothing much, nice outfits." Claudia turned almost as red as her pants._

"_Your lucky I am on duty, or I would clean your clock, She told me. I laughed. Yumi looked over towards the kitchen and skated away. "That would be your order, now do you need a refill on any beverages?" Claudia asked me. I shook my head no. "Great then watch this, this will be fun." She said. Claudia then place a yellow scarf on the floor. I waited to see what she was doing, as Yumi came over she skated over the scarf accidentally slipping on it. She slipped and sat down on my lap. The pizza flew up and almost hit the floor but Claudia gracefully caught it and sent it spinning on the table._

"_Wow, I take it you've done this before." I said. _

"_It's always fun to do to people," She answered picking up her scarf. Yumi was blushing hard and picked herself off my lap. _

"_Claudia I'll kill you for that," Yumi whispered. She was still red in the face. Claudia just laughed as they both skated away. I looked down and saw that the pizza had quit spinning. _

"_Now that was impressive." I thought taking a bite of my pizza. _End Ulrich's Mind-

Yumi got off work and I walked with her towards her house.

"You don't have to go," I said.

"You know I do, and it will be fine. My mom called me and said that one couple is already renting my room." Yumi replied. We came to her house and she opened the door.

"Mom I'm here to clean like you asked me too." Yumi stated.

"Well where on earth have you been you're late again!" Here mother exclaimed coming around the corner. Then she saw Ulrich. "Oh well hello Ulrich, Yumi you didn't tell me we had a visitor." She said sweetly. I smiled but inside wanted to drag Yumi out of there.

"Oh yea umm," Yumi started.

"Yea I was going to talk to Yumi about our project while she cleaned. I hope that is alright mam. Her mother smiled sweetly and replied,

"Of course now hurry along you two." Then she turned around and left.

"You didn't have to do that," Yumi whispered.

"I know, but I don't mind." Ulrich replied. Yumi smiled at him and went to get cleaning supplies. Her and Ulrich talked while she cleaned the bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchen, and dinning room. Ulrich helped when her mom wasn't in the room or looking.

"Mom I am done, Ulrich and I are headed back to school, is that alright?" Yumi asked, throwing away the paper towel she had used.

"Alright goodbye dears!" Her mother shouted from her bedroom. Yumi and Ulrich stepped out of the house.

"I hate being here." Yumi said, after she closed the door. Ulrich slipped his hand in hers again.

"Then let's head back to school, we can hang out with Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd." Ulrich replied. Yumi and Ulrich both slightly blushed and walked back to school.

I want to thank Purplelover for everything she had helped me with in all my stories! Girl you have really help thanks! R&R lol. I will put more people who helped me next time, but for now this chapter is for Purplelover!


	5. The Camera's View

**Chapter Five: The Camera's View**

Yumi and Ulrich walked all the way back to school and found the gang in Ulrich's room.

"So what shall we do now?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy has been getting some weird reading on his laptop lately he isn't sure what it is." Odd explained. Ulrich nodded his head and sat down on his bed. (AN: Uh a cheesy rhyme, I don't mind rhymes but I hate stupid ones like that loll. End) Yumi sat down next to him. Odd smiled but didn't say anything._ "I'll dog him about this later," Odd thought as he watched Ulrich slip his hand gently into Yumi's. "It's behind their backs so no one could see oh very smooth Ulrich but I see I will use this on you later. For now I will see if you two do anything else, behind your backs I can use later." Odd thought. He then secretly grabbed his camera and put it behind his back so it would video tape Ulrich and Yumi's hands. " Now I won't miss a thing." Odd thought. _Later on that night after everyone had gone to bed Odd crept out of his bed quietly so he wouldn't wake up Ulrich. Odd opened the camera lens and after rewinding the tape pressed play.

The group's voices in the back round could barely be heard unless you listened for them, but Odd's main concern was what was video taped. He had started to record right after Ulrich slipped his hand into Yumi's. Ulrich then gently ran his thumb up and down Yumi's hand. That went on for a while then Yumi slipped her hand out for a moment. Ulrich then reached over a little further to grab it again but he grabbed her wrist. Yumi immediately brought her hand back, as if in pain. This confused Odd but he kept watching. Ulrich then gently rubbed her wrist until Yumi brought her hand back down. Ulrich gently kept rubbing it. Yumi then slowly slipped her hand into his again. Ulrich took it gently but kept rubbing her hand with his thumb. "_It's like playing footsey with your fingers." Odd thought bewildered and kind of grossed out. He kept watching. _Ulrich then let go for a minute and brought his hand around front. _"That's when he was looking at something Jeremy handed him." Odd remembered. _Yumi's hand rubbed the blanket on the bed, but Odd noticed something. Yumi had a blackish blue mark on her wrist. _"So that's why it hurt when Ulrich grabbed her wrist. I wonder where she got it?" Odd thought. Then Ulrich and Yumi stood up. Odd switched his camera off. "Hmmm something is up and I need to figure out what," Odd said. He then crawled into bed and turned out the light._

AN: I know it was short but I had to have Odd figure this out before the next chapter so don't worry I'll fix it soon. Lol R and R. Discalimer- I do not own Code Lyoko as usual.


	6. Too Late

**Chapter Six: Too Late**

The gang all got out of bed, used the bathrooms to get ready, and met at lunch. Ulrich and Yumi sat next to each other, Jeremy and Aelita sat across from them and Odd sat at the end of the table. They started eating their breakfast; it was a scrambled egg/bacon casserole.

"You would think the eggs would be yellow, why are they green?" Odd asked, sifting his fork through his breakfast. Aelita giggled and tried to swallow some.

"So what should we do today?" Jeremy asked.

"I have to go to the hospital, and check on my dad." Yumi said trying to eat her breakfast.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea I'll come too," Aelita said.

"No that's okay, I won't take that long." Yumi said smiling.

"Oh Ulrich dear!" Sissy's annoying voice rang out. Ulrich groaned as Odd laughed. Sissy stopped right next to Yumi's seat. "Up, out, now!" Sissy demanded pulling Yumi up by the wrist. Yumi slightly cringed in pain as Sissy pulled her up out of her chair. No one noticed she was in pain except for Odd and Ulrich since they knew about her wrist. Sissy sat down in Yumi's chair and wrapped her arms around Ulrich.

"Sissy what do you think you're doing?" Yumi asked rubbing her wrist behind her back.

"I am doing what Ulrich has always dreamed of having done to him." Sissy stated.

"Having Yumi go out on a date with him?" Odd asked. Ulrich kicked him under the table while Yumi let out a huff.

"No, quite the contrary." Sissy said, grabbing Ulrich's shirt collar and pulling his face towards her. "Something much better." Sissy stated breathing onto Ulrich's face.

"You need a mint." Ulrich stated. Everyone laughed at this, except Sissy.

"You wont think that once I am through with this," Sissy said. Suddenly though Yumi grabbed Sissy's hand roughly and squeezed it hard. It forced Sissy to let go of Ulrich. Sissy stood up and hit Yumi in the shoulder. Yumi had a bruise there and immediately reached for her shoulder. Sissy then pushed Yumi to the floor. Yumi fell with a painful thud. Sissy went to kick her, but Ulrich grabbed her foot.

"That's enough Sissy, go be a teacher's pet somewhere else." Ulrich stated. Sissy's jaw fell open in surprise. Odd then pushed Sissy off on her merry way. Ulrich helped Yumi to stand. She was still rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you alright Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, she just had a good hit." Yumi replied. She lied though Sissy's hit was puny, a baby could have taken it as a tickle.

"What about your wrist is that okay?" Odd asked. Yumi tensed up.

"Yea, why wouldn't be?" Yumi casually asked.

"Well you have that huge bruise on it." Odd replied. Yumi gently rubbed her wrist.

"Oh that, it's just a small one, nothing to worry about." Yumi replied smiling. She took her seat next to Ulrich.

"You're joking right, that bruise was huge." Odd stated.

"Let's see it," Jeremy said.

"It can't be that bad." Aelita stated. Yumi sighed, there was no way she could not show them. She gently lifted her shirt sleeve up so everyone could see.

"Oh my gosh, where did you get that?" Aelita asked.

"At home," Yumi stated. Ulrich gave her a surprised look that she would even tell.

"How?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I smacked it on the kitchen table. I was walking by the corner and smacked it." Yumi lied. Ulrich took the look away and went back to his meal.

"You smacked it good then, I give you points for that one." Odd said. Yumi smiled and went back to her food. Ulrich reached over and gave Yumi's hand a gentle squeeze under the table. Yumi squeezed back then they let go. Suddenly, Yumi got a phone call. Yumi tensed up and reached for it. She looked at the caller ID number and saw it was her mother.

"You going to answer it?" Odd asked between forkfuls of food. Yumi nodded her head and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked. Yumi's mother started to scream at her and yell. Yumi had the volume down on her phone so no one could hear. Ulrich watched Yumi's facial expressions.

"Get your butt back here this instant!" Her mother screamed. "I want this house spotless, and if you think I am going to do it you are sadly mistaken little girl. Now tell your principal that you wont be at school today." Yumi's mother said and hung up. Yumi kept talking even though no one was on the other line, just to make it look good.

"Okay mom, no problem I can tell Principal Delarbia that for you. Sure it's easy no problem. Love you too bye." Yumi said and then hung up her phone. "I have to go to the principal's office, my mom had a question about one of my teachers." Yumi lied.

"Okay Yumi, we'll see you after the first class then." Jeremy stated. Yumi smiled and walked off.

"No, you won't." Yumi said under her breath. Yumi walked to the principal's office and explained to him she wouldn't be in school today because her mother needed her at home. The principal excused her and the bell rang. Yumi waited a moment before leaving the building to make sure her friends were in class. Then Yumi ran off towards home.

"I can't have Ulrich with me forever, I eventually have to go home myself. It's either now or never." Yumi said to herself as she neared her house. She saw her mother waiting outside with an angry look on her face.

"One day that's it, just one day." I breathed to myself.

AN: I do not own Code Lyoko. lol what will happen oh no save her or me or him or wait which him ahhhh lol R&R you saw how long this chapter took and it only took me 30min to write so if you review i will write a new one faster lol. Thansk


	7. The Discovery

**Chapter Seven: The Discovery**

Yumi walked into her house and completely avoided her mother. She set about to start cleaning. Suddenly she saw her mother getting ready to kick her, she blocked in and looked up at her. For a moment she saw something in her eyes.

"X.A.N.A!" Yumi exclaimed.

Back At School-

The gang had already found out that Yumi had to go home for an emergency. Ulrich was on the verge of running over there to make sure she was okay, but the teachers wouldn't let him. He settled down to lunch with his friends, but he didn't have that much of an appetite. Suddenly Jeremy looked up from his computer.

"You guys X.A.N.A has launched an attack, it was a few days ago!" Jeremy whispered during lunch.

"Do you know on who?" Ulrich asked, already reaching for his phone.

"The earth scan shows its at hmmmm this is odd." Jeremy said.

"What?" Odd asked.

"No, not you." Jeremy stated.

"I know what's odd?" Odd asked.

"You're Odd, oh this is getting us nowhere." Jeremy breathed.

"Where is the attack?" Ulrich asked, to get everyone back on subject.

"It says here it's at Yumi's house." Jeremy stated.

"Her mom!" Ulrich exclaimed and rushed out of the cafeteria. The other two boys and Aelita quickly followed him. Ulrich explained on the way what has been going on at Yumi's house. On the way there he tried to call her phone, but he kept getting her voice mail. Frustrated, he slammed it back in his pocket.

"She hasn't been at school all today, the teachers say she left." Jeremy stated.

"Then she's probably in trouble." Ulrich breathed running faster. They got to Yumi's house and burst in the front door. Yumi was dogging a kick from her mom. Everyone saw the X.A.N.A sign in her eyes. Ulrich grabbed Yumi and pulled her over to him. It was so close that they felt each other's breathing. They both blushed but it quickly ended. They ran outside and closed the door.

"I'll go with Aelita to Lyoko, you two can fend her off right?" Odd asked. Yumi and Ulrich nodded their heads and watched as the others raced off towards the factory.

"Don't worry, after this we'll do the return to the past. X.A.N.A probably staged your father's car accident too." Ulrich stated.

"Hey, your probably right!" Yumi exclaimed. Suddenly the door burst open sending wood flying everywhere. Ulrich pulled Yumi to the side and shielded her with himself. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the forest.

"We can keep her busy there," Ulrich stated. Yumi nodded and looked behind them to make sure she was coming, which she was.

AN: Sorry I know it was short but I have a lot to add in the next chapter lol so who thought it might be xana? Lol let me know lol and if you have any suggestions for a fluff scene later with Ulrich and Yumi if I don't get ideas then I'll ditch the fluff scene no joke, if I don't get ideas then no fluff lol if you want me too the next chapter can be just a fluff scene after they like ummm loose her mom for a little bit but it's totally up to you all. Oh and I don't own Code Lyoko lol thanks again R&R if you want a chapter soon and if you want fluff or not action or not or whatever and I need ideas if you just say I want fluff or action but don't give me ideas I wont add it! Lol sorry thanks though R&R


	8. The End

**The End**

AN: I do not own Code Lyoko sorry peps.

Ulrich dragged Yumi into the woods ducking under branches and over rocks. They could hear her mom running and breaking branches behind them, but the noise was slowly getting further and further away. Finally they couldn't see her or hear her at all, so Ulrich and Yumi hid in a thick bush. It didn't take them long to catch their breath and make it unnoticeable to hear. Ulrich let go of Yumi's wrist to revel a cut that had reopened up. It wasn't bleeding that bad but it stung a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Ulrich said quietly. He ripped off a piece of his sleeve and tightly but gently wrapped it up. Yumi smiled at him.

"It's not your fault you didn't do it." Yumi whispered. "Actualcty mmm," Yumi started until Ulrich covered her mouth with his hand. He quickly pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear.

"Shhh listen," Ulrich whispered into her ear. Yumi was forced to lean against his chest and could feel his breath on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and listened, as Ulrich in turn placed his hands on her back. There was a noise of a few twigs snapping then it would stop. Yumi tightened her grip around Ulrich and closed her eyes tightly.

Ulrich's Prov-

I hated to interrupt her but I heard a few leaves move and I didn't want to risk it. I pulled her in to me but by accident she landed on my chest. I was going to let her move when we both heard a few twigs break. She slid her arms around my waist. I could feel my checks grow red as I placed my arms around her to try and calm her down. She tightened her grip on me and closed her eyes tightly.

End Prov-

Suddenly they both jumped as her mom made a wild scream. Ulrich placed his hand on Yumi's shoulder to tell her to stay down. Yumi's mom took a step right next to the bush and landed on Ulrich's foot that was slightly out. Ulrich flinched but didn't make a sound. Yumi placed her hand over his mouth and the other on his leg. Her mom made another high pitched scream then took off. Yumi quickly pulled his foot in and rubbed the top of his shoe. Ulrich smiled and pulled her back into him. Yumi fell against his chest and placed her hands on his shoulders. There faces were inches apart and they were both blushing. Suddenly the bushes ripped apart and Yumi's mom hovered over them. She screamed and took a step towards them. Ulrich was about to push Yumi off him and break kick her mom when he saw her eyes that were once flashed with the X.A.N.A sign were now glazed over. She lost her balance and consciousness and fell on top of Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi's face ran into Ulrich's cheek and she accidentally kissed it. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Yumi's face was bright red and Ulrich laughed. Between the two of them they rolled her mom off them and sat up. Ulrich's phone went off.

"Ulrich the tower is deactivated are you ready for the return to the past?" Jeremy asked. Ulrich said yes and then a white bubble enveloped them. They appeared in the forest on their way to the factory.

"My dad!" Yumi exclaimed and took off towards her house. The rest of the gang ran after her all the way to her house. They ran in the front door to find Yumi peering around the corner. She smiled and turned around.

"He's playing with Hiroki and my mom." She breathed and followed the others out the door and back to the factory.

The End

I hope you liked it and now that it's finished I can work more on my other stories sorry it took me so long to finish. Please R&R lol I hope you like it!


End file.
